tothfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rules
General Rules! One. ''Treat others the way you want to be treated. Pretty simple, huh? If you want to be treated with kindness and respect, then we expect the same from you. If you treat people with a foul and unpleasant manner, then don't be surprised to receive the same attitude. We don't want any negativity on the board, so if you have a problem with another member, pleases contact one of the admins and allow us to deal with the issues you face. If you are deemed to be causing trouble through your mannerisms then you will be asked to leave. '''Two. ''CBox – No advertising or harassing staff or members. * No advertising or harassing members or members of staff in the cbox. This means no harassing staff members to check your application, if it hasn’t been looked over just yet, then that simply means the staff has other things to deal with. If we have not checked your application within 24 hours of it being completed then please pm us. * No harassing people for posts. Simple. Nobody likes to be bugged about replying. A simple nudge after three-five days of no posting via pm will suffice. * No harassing for plots allowed in the cbox, romantic plots or otherwise. This will not be tolerated. Nobody likes to be bugged or guilt tripped into plots that they may not want to enter. * No peddling your want ads unless a guest or someone requests for ads to be shown to them. '''Three. ''Absence. Please, please, please, remember to put up an away if you are going to be away or unable to post for a while. This will stop a lot of worrying about whether you have left us or not. We should not have to chase after you! From now on, if you don't have an away up and you do not make it back in time for the monthly activity checks, then your characters and accounts will be deleted and archived. '''Four. ''We don't have a word count' but that doesn't mean we'll accept one line of text as a post. Please try to at least put some effort into your threads and try and match whoever you are RPing with. '''Five. ''Registering. When you first join TOTH, please join with your alias/name and once your parent account has been created, please register your first character sub-account in the format of First name Last name. Roleplay Rules '''One. ''No god-modding, no mary sue's or gary-stu's. Pretty self-explanatory. Flaws are what makes characters. You're not flawless so your characters shouldn't be either. '''Two. ''Fictional Characters ONLY!' We only accept characters who are fictional. If your character is based completely on a person who was actually living at one point or another, your character will be denied. We accept characters if they are loosely based on an actual person, but if they have too many similarities to the point that they share the person's name, title, and other details, they will be denied and you will be asked to change aspects of your character to bring it in line with our rules. '''Three. ''M rated site. This is a mature site, so sex and violence are allowed. All mature threads will need to start with an (M) at the beginning of a thread's title. We will not tolerate anyone who joins our site to only take part in sexual threads or plots with their characters. We encourage character development and whilst love is a huge part of character’s lives, it is not the only thing that goes on. '''Please always make sure to discuss possible mature threads with your RP partner first, to make sure that they are comfortable with such threads. Four. ''Underage Play-bys. I am making this a separate rule because I believe it is a separate matter. '''Play-bys who are under the age of 18 years old are not to be used in mature/sexual plots'. This includes any images of actors at these ages, who are now older than 18 years of age. We are not doing this to limit you, we are doing this because it is against the law to support sex with a minor in any way and using an image of someone who is underage in a mature plot line is where the child in the image is fetishized. Play-bys and Character Ages Characters can be no more than ten years older or younger than the play-bys actual age, unless you check with an admin first! The only exception to this rule is if you wish to use a play-by from a movie, for example, a period drama such as Pride and Prejudice. If you wanted to use a play-by from a film that captures them at a much younger age, then you are allowed to use the play-by given that their age suits their age at the time of the release of said movie. You will also only be permitted to use images of them around the age they were in the film or tv show you have chosen. Model Play-bys We have a few people who enjoy using models for their character play-bys, which is completely acceptable. However, we do ask that models that use for your characters are professional models. They must have been in some well-known magazine photoshoots or campaigns. A good site to use to check if your model in mind is known well enough is: https://models.com/ just search their name in the top right search bar on models.com. If you are unsure if your model choice is acceptable, please contact an admin, thanks ^^ <3 Social Media, Bloggers and YouTube Stars If your play-by fit under any of these labels, they will not be accepted. No if's no but's. = Five. ''Application & Corrections. You have seven days to get an application posted and five days to make any edits when your application has been set to pending. After those days are up your account will be deleted. '''Six. ''Royalty. Characters that have a direct line to royalty, even as bastards of said royalty, will not be accepted. '''Seven. ''Harassment.'' I am re-echoing this rule because I believe it is a really big deal. We will not tolerate people begging or harassing other members in the cbox or via pm for romantic plots or for speedy posts. = Eight. ''Plagiarism.'' If you are bringing a character to TOTH from another forum, please make sure that the following points have been considered: - They do not belong to another member: Meaning your character must not be the product of a character request on another site. If they are please get the original owners permission first. - They must not have the same background or history as a character on a previous site unless you came up with it. - Everything related to your character must have been made up by you and you alone. If you break these rules you will be warned or removed from the forum. Category:General Information